Passion
by Chungdoo
Summary: the next installment of the Feelings story is here at last! This book takes place during the time Ashoka is captured and Anakin is trying desperately to find his padawan. Lemons eventually maybe. complete
1. Chapter 1

Passion

Chapter 1

By Chungdoo

Disclaimer: The star wars universe in the intellectual property of George Lucas and since i am not he i don't own the star wars universe or any of its characters, i just write about them.

**4 months after capture**

Ashoka moved across her confined force cage, completely alone. She hadn't been outside in weeks and she missed the Jedi temple terribly. She missed her master terribly. Since she got here they had closed her off from the rest of the prisoners. She had no idea where she was or how she got here from her mission gone wrong on Tatooine. Only one person was allowed to interact with her, another captive of the separatists who happened to be a doctor.

Ashoka traced her hands around her bulging stomach. They had sent a doctor so they would make sure Ashoka would stay alive and the baby healthy. The woman had told her that Count Doku had ordered it himself, saying that she should have the care her baby needed. Ashoka knew that the woman was spying for the separatists; though she didn't know what information they wanted from her. With the disk they had they should know almost everything they needed. Also it was policy to change specific codes once a Jedi was captured or went missing. Surely they knew that already.

She was already experiencing cramps, dizziness and some signs of stretch marks were evident on her skin. The nurse was kind enough to bring her some robes she had found around the facility. The robes were very similar to her Jedi robes only they were vanilla white and felt like silk on her skin.

Ashoka's spirit was broken, or at least close to it. She still had hope that the Jedi…. her master, would come and save her. But it had been 4 months since she had been captured and still nothing. She feared the Jedi had given up on her.

'I will wait for him' she told herself again, this time with a little more conviction and a little less depression.

She felt her belly again and sighed. A few months ago she would have found having a baby repulsive, but when she learned of her pregnancy and who the father was, she wasn't repulsed anymore. In fact, she loved the child unconditionally. She felt a special connection with the child, a type of closeness she couldn't explain. It was nothing like the padawan/master bond, but different.

She wondered how her master would react to the fact that she was pregnant. Would he still love her? Would he disown her? All these questions begged for an answer but nothing would come. She moved her focus back to her love and tried to focus in on his face, his perfect feature and the way he held her, capturing her in his arm oh so lightly but making her feel safe. She desired to be touched by him again, her body wanted him and her soul begged for him. Yet he was not here, she was alone.

"Please come soon master," she begged.

**Jedi temple: Couracant**

"Where is she!" Anakin skywalker yelled from across the room.

He had been interrogating the separatist general for 3 days now and he was loosing his patience. His padawan was missing for 4 months now and every night she wasn't safe in his arms was a night he was tormented with nightmares and the occasional sleepless night. He was loosing his patience with this man.

"I don't know" the man said in his monotone voice. This had been the 10th time he had said this.

Anakin had enough of his tone, of his lies and he was growing tired of standing here doing nothing while Ashoka was kept prisoner.

"DAMN IT, WHERE IS SHE!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the metal table and sending a loud noise throughout the room.

The man seemed to shrink back in his seat, he knew that if it wasn't bolted to the floor he was have fallen back. He knew Obi-wan and the Jedi council would not approve of what he was about to do next but he finally got the man where he wanted him and he would do anything to get Ashoka back. Any consequence he received could be fixed, a broken heart could not.

Anakin moved from his position over to the general's chair. He lowered his head so to make eye contact with the general.

"If you do not begin answering my questions general, I will use the force to break into your mind. I will dig so deep inside your self-conscious that within seconds I will know everything you have ever done. Within a minute I could break you with just a simple thought. And I promise general, you don't want to know what happens after two minutes." He whispered.

"Y..You're bluffing." He challenged.

Anakin chuckled softly then spoke again.

"General whether you know where the location of Ashoka Tano is or not I will still get all the separatist codes that you know and using those codes I will track down every possible planet she could be on. You will be dead, and I will get a promotion."

"T..This is against the Jedi code! You will be exiled for this!" he threatened.

Anakin laughed a little louder this time.

"General, you are not in the Jedi temple. You are in a clone base, guarded only by clones that take orders from me. Men whom, not more than 5 minutes before we began this very interrogation were ordered to leave the room. They were also ordered to leave the tapes to me. No one can hear us and even if they did, the only people who could are the people that take orders from me. So you see general, I can do whatever I want."

The general gulped and Anakin could tell that the he was ready to cave.

"A..All right. j..Just please, d..Don't hurt me!" he begged.

Anakin backed away from the general and took a seat across from him.

"Lets get started."

**9 hours later…**

Anakin's hair and robe blew fiercely as the republic drop ship left him on the surface of the planet of Yavin IV. Trees surrounded him on all sides and the topes of the trees were covered by nightfall. The sound of the whisper birds filled the valley as they passed.

The separatist base was supposed to be a few miles from here. Anakin was supposed to be a little further back but he was too desperate to have to run even a few inches past what he had too.

"General" a voice called from his wrist.

"Yes rex" Anakin answered, moving from where the ship dropped his off to the forest towards the north.

"Are you sure you don't want any backup sir?" the voice asked.

"Yes I'm sure rex." Anakin said again.

Anakin didn't have time to get the troops ready once he had the information he needed. He woke rex and a few others and jumped onto one of the starships headed towards this planet. He knew that rex was itching to make up for his brothers mistake that landed them in this situation in the first place. He wanted to make up for the fact that Ashoka was missing even though it wasn't his fault. It really wasn't anyone's fault but Anakin still held a grudge against the captain of that ship for letting the events happen.

"General.."

"Skywalker out"

Anakin shut off his communicator. He felt bad for hanging up on rex like that but he needed to concentrate. If his padawan was here he would find her. He needed to find her. She took a piece of him when she went on that mission alone. She took his heart and now it wouldn't beat properly. He couldn't feel properly, he couldn't smile properly and he couldn't laugh at all. He needed her back, she was his other half. He would never feel the same until she was back in his arms, safe.

"Where the hell is this base?" he asked himself. The intelligence the general provided said that he should be able to see it from where he was. No, it wasn't here.

Anakin used the force to move even faster towards the plain where the base was supposed to be. He was almost there when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"M…master"

Anakin's heart skipped a beat when he heard his padawans voice. Immediately he ran as fast as he could to where the voice came from. Soon he emerged into the plain, a circle of grass not infected by trees or other plant life that dominated the planet. He immediately looked around for the voice, but he saw nothing.

"M…master" her voice called again. It seemed to be surrounding him.

"Ashoka!" he called to her, no response came.

"Aww, how sweet, the great Jedi misses his pet." A female voice called out to him. He knew that voice, and it angered him to a point he had never been before.

"Ventress!"

Anakin watched as the sith assassin walked into the clearing, circling him. In her hands was a holo recording of his padawan, in some room, fallen to the ground coughing as she called out his name. It replayed over and over again until the assassin shut it off and stowed it away. She stopped across from him and smiled.

"You failed Skywalker, to save your padawan and to save yourself."

Anakin shook from anger, but he said nothing. Using the force he lifted his lightsaber from his belt and to his hands. Igniting the blue blade and pointing it towards the sith.

"Where is my padawan!" he demanded.

He grew angrier as the assassin smiled. "I have no idea." She said, the sarcasm evident in her tone.

Quickly Anakin rushed her, all thoughts focused on his padwan as he aimed for her heart. Two red blades met his single blue one as his attack was blocked. He pressed his blade closer to her skin. He could feel the heat of her blades against his skin. The two were close enough now.

"You know she called out your name before she fainted." She taunted him.

The two broke their lock and circled each other, Anakin was sure not to let the sith out of his sight. Ashoka depended on him winning this battle. He would not fail her. Not again.

"I'll bet she's beginning to give up hope that you'll ever come skywalker." She taunted him again.

Anakin charged, he was blinded by rage and he saw red where red was not. But his strikes were more precise. Blow after blow was attempted but each time she blocked it with ease. Both her blades worked together in an attempt to disarm him but he too blocked every move.

Soon the two broke apart again. Anakin was breathing heavily and so was ventress.

"I wonder what she would give to see you. I'll have to ask her myself." She laughed.

Anakin moved again, faster than ventress could compensate for. He pummeled into her and sent her flying to the ground. Using the force he lifted her off the ground and slammed her into a tree. He then lifted her back up and brought her face to face with him. With anger shown clearly in his face he asked again.

"Where is my padawan?" he said slowly.

Ventress laughed loudly again and Anakin slammed her face first to the ground and dropped his grip on her. He moved over to where her lightsabers were and picked them up. Putting one of the two back on her belt he used his blue sword with one of her red ones to cross the two blades on either side of her neck, one move and it would all be over.

"Kill me and you loose your precious padawan." She said calmly.

Anakin pressed the blades closer to her. Then at the last moment shut them off.

"Your mistake!" she yelled and Anakin saw her press a button on her wristband and Anakin heard beeping all around him.

Quickly Anakin tried to get away from the circle but it was too late, the explosion rocketed the ground and sent Anakin to the floor. Pain racked through his body as his mind fought to stay awake. He saw his vision darkening and with one last breath, he blacked out. Ventresse's laughing the last sound his ringing ears heard.

**2 hours later**

"Sir!" a voice called from a position close to Anakin. Slowly his eyes opened to reveal rex standing above him.

"Are you ok sir?" he asked.

Anakin tried to move but every part of his body ached. "Help me up rex" he ordered.

"Yes sir" rex replied, lifting the general from his position on the ground to where he could rest with his back against a tree.

"Where's ventress?" he asked.

"Gone sir." Came his reply.

"I want you to check around and be sure. Don't go to far, Ventress likes to stick around." Anakin ordered him.

"Yes sir." Rex replied in his formal tone he used when given an order.

Anakin saw rex turn around and took a step forward before stopping, turning back to him.

"Sir, this was found near your body." He said, tossing him the device.

"T..Thank you rex." Anakin finally said.

Anakin waited until he was finally alone before he activated the recording. It was the same image of his padwan, lying on the floor of some unknown room coughing.

"M…. master" she called quietly before fainting to the floor.

The great Anakin Skywalker shut off the communicator and put his head in his hands. And then, the great Anakin skywalker cried for his lost love.

**5 hours later: Location unknown.**

Ashoka was woken up by the activation of her force cage. Slowly she opened her eyes and sat up. Next to her was a device that was normally used to store holo recordings. Slowly she hit the button and her dark cell was lit up with the blue light of the projector.

She gasped in terror as she saw her master standing by the sith assassin, his lightsaber and hers moved around her neck. She saw him deactivate the sabers and heard the laughter of the sith.

"Your mistake!" she heard her yell.

Ashoka's eyes widened as her master attempted to flee but flew to the ground by the explosion that rocketed around him.

"Master!" she yelled into the device. Wishing he could hear her.

Her hands shook as she watched him on the ground, not moving. She felt the tears well up in her eyes as she held the holo recorder up to her chest. Her body shook as she cried. She could silently hear the words of the sith assassin as they mocked her tears.

"So much for hope."

Authors Note:

Well, book 2 finally begins. I ended up changing my mind about how I wanted to go at it. I'm not sure how many chapters will be in this book and I'm still not sure if Ashoka will be rescued in this book. Well all the more fun for later :) as always I would like to thank everyone who reads this as well as those who reply. I love hearing your thoughts. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Passion and I look forward to posting the second chapter when it is completed. Until then, stay cool!

P.S.

I recently received a letter from a fan of Feelings regarding the fact that ashoka is pregnant. I have posted the initial message and my response on my home page here at fan fiction and invite all of you to read it. I would love to also hear any response you guys have on the letter. You can simply leave it as a reply to one of the stories or simply send me a private message. Either way I would love to hear your opinion on the issue! Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

Passion

Chapter 2

By Chungdoo

Loneness, the feeling is almost as worse as the darkness when it's all you have left to hold onto. Every person has his or her breaking point. Some say that a Jedi has no breaking point. However this is not true. Every Jedi has their breaking point, for some, without the force the breaking point is a lot shorter than non-force users. For the young Jedi Knight Ashoka, she could feel the darkness surround her mind as she sat yet again in the dark. She could see the dim light of hope fight to overcome the infinity of darkness surrounding it. She knew that the light would eventually fade, surrender to the overpowering darkness in her soul. The only question was when.

**6 months since capture**

Ashoka was fighting for her life. She knew it. The lack of sunlight was getting to her and she had almost lost all hope that anyone would come and save her. The only thing keeping her alive was the baby in her stomach.

'My baby" she corrected, smiling.

With a shock she felt her face, her lips. She was smiling. She hadn't smiled or had been happy since she had been imprisoned, but here she was smiling like an idiot and rubbing swollen belly. Perhaps not all hope was lost.

Then she saw the holo recording…

And the smile was wiped clean off her face. And a sense of hopelessness replaced it.

Ashoka knew that her master was not dead, they had been through worse than that and both had lived. And even through the force dampeners, she would have felt something with the force. But she couldn't get the images out of her head. Even when she slept they kept repeating themselves in her dreams.

The sound of her cell walls deactivating stirred her from her thoughts. She turned her head to see her nurse walk into the room.

"Good afternoon Ashoka" she said happily.

**Location: Tatooine**

'Move damn it!" Anakin mumbled from himself from his position on a sand dune overlooking Jaba's palace.

The Jedi traced the initial tip of the separate base back to some moisture farm owner named Carmirous on Tatooine. They sent a Jedi to investigate and found no trace of the man. The council had given up on that lead and was working on a new one but Anakin knew that if anyone knew what happened to Carmirous, then Jaba the hutt would. The only problem was that the hut would not see him unless Anakin had something he wanted.

Anakin had to find a way to sneak into Jaba's palace and find out where the man had went without tipping off the hut to his presence.

Finally his line of sight became clear and he could see the door slowly closing on the hut's compound.

"Shit!" the Jedi cursed as he jumped out from his hiding place and with the force, increased his speed to make it in to the compound before the door had closed. The door was extremely close to closing when Anakin slid into the compound, both the sand and the force sliding him under the door before it could close under him.

'That was close' he said to himself as he picked himself off the floor and wiped the sand from his robes and he lifted his hood over his face.

"Now, what?" he asked himself. This was usually the part where Ashoka would scold him on what she called " Blindly rushing into a hopeless situation without a plan" and she would come up with a half brained plan just a few seconds before he would. They even had a system to decide who would come up with the half-baked plan.

'It was her turn' he said to himself depressed.

His head snapped up when he heard voices just down the corridor. Reaching for his lightsaber he could almost hear Ashoka's voice in his head telling him to hide. Sighing he retreated into the darkness. Blending into the shadows, he moved through the hallway with an increasing pace, reaching out with his mind so as to find every person in the palace with his mind. Every slave, every bounty hunter, even the hutt himself was revealed in his mind. They were all crowded in the main chambers, leaving all the other rooms virtually soulless.

Anakin slipped into one of the sole rooms that he sensed was vacant. He looked around to find a barren room that housed various items used by the hutt. While there was no terminal was available to use this room could be used as a safe house to formulate a plan. So he began to think.

Idea after idea passed over his head as he paced back and forwards, formulating different plans. But every plan, every notch, could be countered and he could see himself falling victim to the hutt.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't feel the presence of a person enter the room and stop cold. The second he felt it he ignited his lightsaber and pointed the blue blade towards the intruder, aiming for the chest.

His eyes rested upon a blue twi'lek who looked back at him with fear. It took Anakin a few seconds to realize that she posed no threat to him, when he did he shut off his lightsaber and continued to look the slave in the eyes.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you" he reassured her. He knew that with her life, walking into a room with a man alone could mean something completely different. That would explain the fear in her eyes. Anakin couldn't help but see something familiar in those eyes. He couldn't explain what it was but he felt that he knew her.

"I'm a Jedi." He reassured her, deciding to forget the feeling for now. He figured she could tell he was a Jedi though, by his lightsaber.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, stepping fully inside the room.

"I'm looking for some information," he told her, he was cautious to tell her anything but he felt he could trust her.

"What information exactly?" she asked.

Anakin looked her in the eyes and she raised an eyebrow and waited for the information.

"If I wanted to turn you in, I would have already done so." She stated.

"Fair enough, I'm looking for the location of Carmirous a moisture farmer that left his residence." Anakin said, sitting down on the floor.

He watched as the blue twi'lek walked fully into the room, closing the door behind her. She moved to sit next to him and the two continued their conversation.

"There is a man here by the name of Carmirous." She told him.

Anakin immediately jumped up, "Where?" he asked, staring intensely at her.

"He is a guest here, I don't know why but I had to dance for him last night. I will have to dance for him again tonight." She told him.

"Can you get me in there?" he asked her.

"I might, but tell me, why do you need to see this man?"

"It's just important," he told her. He was very firm on the fact that he was not going to reveal any information regarding his padawan.

Anakin could tell that she was not satisfied with the answer he gave. But she was willing to help him. Her kindness surprised him; most people on Tatoonie were only in it for themselves but she was different and it was this fact that kept him on edge.

"Fine I will help you, on one condition." She told him, holding one of her slim, blue fingers a short distance from his face.

"What's that?" he asked, skeptical.

"Free me." She stated simply.

Anakin sighed as he looked back to her eyes and saw the hope that shinned in them. He knew that he was her only way out of a live of servitude. It would not be a problem getting her out of the palace, not with all the other guests, plus he needed to get into the room with Carmirous. He needed her.

With a sign he agreed, the joy in her eyes brought a smile to his face as she jumped up and thanked him over and over again.

"…I'll meet you here in a couple hours. I'll take you too him." She said, walking to the door.

Anakin agreed as watched as she left the room, her bouncing step failing to cover up any sadness she had. He waited a few minutes before she came back into the room and grabbed a couple of items up against the wall.

"Sorry" she said smiling, taking the weapons out of the room and headed back down the hallway.

Anakin grinned as the scene unfolded in front of him. Then felt it fade as his thoughts lingered back to Ashoka. Her smile was burned into his mind, right next to the image of her lying on the floor, his name the last the grace her lips before she disappeared from his life forever.

'Where are you Snips?' he begged. But no answer would come, no answer would ever come.

5 hours later…

"You here?" a voice came from the corridor of the weapons storage room.

"Right here" Anakin responded, standing up and walking out of the corridor.

Anakin hadn't really fully looked at his twi'lek friend. He was too distracted by what she was going to help him do. But now, in the hallway, he saw clearly her slave costume, black dress hugging the curves of her slim blue body. Her face was lit up with her determination and happiness and she seemed to radiate happiness. Anakin felt a little good at the fact that he had caused her to feel this way.

"Most people here are sleeping, the person you seek should still be up and waiting for me." She told him, walking through the corridor.

"Once you get him to open the door, you can leave." He told her.

She didn't say anything and Anakin decided that his thoughts were better served focused on the mission at hand. Once he got inside the room he would do whatever was necessary to get the information he needed. His padawan had been missing for six months and that was six months too long.

Every step seemed like an eternity as the Jedi and the slave made their way towards their destination, one's mind focused on freedom, the others on freeing. Both minds were too occupied with thought to notice that they had entered the hallway of the room they were headed towards.

"Here it is" the twi'lek said as she pointed to the door. "Hide".

Anakin moved to the side of the wall and waited as he saw her knock on the door lightly so as to not wake anyone within earshot. Slowly the door opened revealing Camirous.

"Bout time." He told her reaching up to roughly grab her by the lekku and pulled her into the room.

Her whimper of pain struck a familiar cord within Anakin, he didn't fully know what it was but he had heard that sound before and it brought out the same reaction from him that it had when he first heard it, Anger.

Anakin burst into the room, lightsaber ignited and it took every ounce of control he had to keep himself from cutting off the arm that held tightly onto the Lekku. Instead the pointed it directly at the scum's chest and he seemed to get the picture.

"Who are you!" he half demanded, half whimpered.

Using the force, Anakin brought over a chair from across the small, two rooms living quarters and brought it to rest before the man.

"Have a seat." He told Camirous, lightsaber still aimed at his chest.

Anakin's twi'lek companion closed the door and walked over to where Anakin was standing. He found it strange that she did not leave but he didn't focus on that now, all that mattered was the information he needed.

"What do you want with me?" the man asked, now positioned in the chair, eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar.

Anakin responded by moving his lightsaber ever closer to the man's chest. Anakin was sure Camirous could feel some of the heat coming off his Jedi weapon.

"Where are they keeping Jedi Knight Ashoka Tano?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said, trying to sound sincere. Anakin didn't buy it.

"You see Camirous, that was a lie and every lie that you tell me will cause my arm to move just a little closer to your chest. You can already tell just how close my weapon is to you, so I suggest you start telling the truth or you won't be around much longer to say anything at all."

"Ok Ok Ok! There is no reason we can't be civilized about this!" Camirous said trying to calm the Jedi down.

"I'm loosing my patience, where is she!"

"Ok Ok, some assassin paid me to contact the Jedi and tell them that there was a separatist base on Tatoonie. They didn't tell me anything else!"

Anakin could feel that the man was holding something back from him, so ever so slowly he itched the blade closer.

"B..But, I got access into one of their droids and found out where they were taking her!"

"Where!" Anakin demanded.

"The file said there was a base located on Korriban! That's all I know I promise!"

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and when the moisture farmer tried to get back up he used the end of his weapon to knock the man unconscious.

With the information he needed Anakin quickly opened the door and walked out and moved through the hallway with increasing speed. He sensed the Twi'lek behind him but didn't stop until he reached the door out of the palace.

"Once I open this, the entire place will waken, you will have to move quickly to avoid being captured again." He told her.

"Take me with you" she begged. And Anakin could feel that since of familiarity again, something was up with this woman and he couldn't put his finger on it. But taking her with him would only slow him down.

"I can't," he told her.

"Just drop me off at the next inhabited planet you find, I'll make my way from there." She told him.

As hard as he tried, Anakin knew he wouldn't say no, he took pity on the woman and that familiar feeling was one he wanted pinpointed.

"Come with me then." He told her.

She smiled again for him and together the two opened the door out of Jaba's palace. The sound was enough to wake any person in the palace and he knew they didn't have much time. He sprinted to where he had stashed his ship and once he found it, jumped in. Checking to make sure the Twi'lek was with him, he closed the hatch and took off.

Anakin was filled with hope at the information he had learned from his interrogation. He finally had the address to where his padawan was being kept and it wouldn't be long until she was back with him where she belonged. But Anakin also knew the story of Korriban, of the incredible dark side energy resonating from the planet and the story of the sith training academy that once rested on the planet. He would need backup to rescue his padawan, this was diffidently not a solo mission. He would contact Obi-wan when he reached the nearest republic cruiser and together they would get Ashoka back.

Or so he hoped.

Author's note:

Hi guys I hope you all enjoyed this next chapter. The blue twi'lek will appear throughout this book and soon you will find out more about her. They are getting closer to finding Ashoka but at the same time Ashoka is getting closer to having the baby! So I hope you enjoyed this and please reply and tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

Passion

Chapter 3

By Chungdoo

Location: Korriban

As Anakin's feet touched the surface of korrabin he instinctively reached for his lightsaber. This place was the former home world of the sith in the times of the old republic and still the evil of this place lingered, located more strongly around the tombs of the old sith lords though little was left.

"It has been a long time since I have been here." Commented Obi-wan from his position next to him.

Anakin knew that he had to take backup for him to come successfully and rescue his padawan. The jedi could spare only Obi-wan with the war effort still consuming most of the Jedi's attention.

Anakin ignored his master and reached out with the force for any trace of his padawan. With much dissatisfaction he pulled back his search. He could not find any trace of his padawan. He knew that they must have blocked her force powers so they could keep her under control but he had expected to at least feel some sort of life sign from her.

"I can't sense her master." Anakin relayed trying to hide his disappointment from his voice.

"Relax Anakin" obi-wan told him, "If she's here, we'll find her".

"Then lets start at the old sith academy" Anakin told him, taking the lead and moving as fast as he could to the location that the republic ships picked up from space.

'I'm coming Ashoka'

Location: Unknown

Ashoka knew something was wrong, the usual guard that watched over her during the day wasn't there today and the hallways around the jail cells seemed unusually busy compared to how it usually was. Ashoka couldn't help but fear the worst; Ventress had mentioned how they were going to kill her publicly, to inspire all the troops to rally against the Jedi.

"Perhaps they intend to do just that," she said to no one in particular. Her hand reached instinctively down to her stomach to rub her belly. Her thoughts flashed immediately back to Anakin. She wished he were here; perhaps isolation would not be as bad if he was there to share it with her.

Something tingled inside her stomach and Ashoka gasped. For a second…she could feel the force again. The force-draining cage she was in had stripped her from that but just then she could feel the flash of life again, and she could briefly see Anakin, could see him running. But she couldn't see where he was. She touched her belly again, to rub her child. She knew that with two force sensitive parents it was very likely that the child would be force sensitive but with power this strong the child would make a very powerful Jedi.

"I will have to see that he/she gets the proper training." She said.

Her thoughts flashed back to the instant of the force power, if she could somehow replicate what happened she could open her force cage and make her way out of the building. What she would do after that she had no idea what she was going to do after that but she needed to get away from this place, her life and the life of her child were in danger.

'Please, child of my love, help me escape.' She thought to her baby.

She waited…. and waited…. and waited and when she was just about to give up she felt the power flow into her again. She smiled as she was again connected to the world of the force. Slowly almost clumsily she focused her energy into her hand like her master had taught her in what seemed like decades ago. She felt the force fly from her hand and slam against the cell that kept her prisoner here. The wall collapsed, flying against the wall and hitting the floor with a large thud.

Ashoka wasted no time in moving out of the cell, desperate to feel the call of the force once again. The force energy from the baby was used up, she felt that. But now that she was out of the force training room the force was flowing back to her, slowly but surely she felt it.

"Finally" she said out loud.

In a few seconds she began running towards the exit to the room, she had no idea how to get out of the building but she wasn't going to give up just yet. She was just about out the door to the training room when she felt him, it was a feeling that sent her heart fluttering and she seemed light headed.

'He's here!!' she said excitedly 'he didn't forget me'

Location Korriban

Anakin stopped running as soon as he felt her. It was barley a flicker but he caught her force signature, he would recognize it anywhere.

"Master it's her!" he said when Obi-wan stopped by his side

"I don't sense her" Obi-wan said back then closed his eyes so he could focus harder.

"She's here master, I'm sure of it," he said back.

"Can you tell where she is?" obi-wan asked, opening his eyes so he could observe his old padawan.

"…She's at the sith temple up ahead." He answered and before Obi-wan could say anything else he took off full speed towards the location of his padawan.

The ruins of the old Sith temple were upon them quickly, for the force had allowed them to travel at inhuman speed towards their destination with only draining small amounts of their energy. Although the temple had been destroyed by the multitude of sith students who had at one time adorned the halls the temple still had enough structural support to hold any person who wished to reside in there. The energy of the dark side of the force could still be felt deeply within the temple and within the very walls themselves. The sheer power of the walls caused Anakin and Obi-wan to shiver as they entered through one of the numerous doors.

"The dark side is very strong in this place" Anakin commented to his master as they made their way through the shadows to where Ashoka's force signature.

"Indeed, this would seem the most logical place to hide a Jedi, their light side energy would be completely blocked out by the dark side resonance within these very walls" he answered.

Both Jedi kept their eyes open for any sign of Ashoka or a sith soldier. While both Jedi could feel the presence of sith here, their exact location was hidden from them, no doubt another trick played upon them by the old temple.

"Anakin, can you feel her?" Obi-wan asked, eyes still focused straight ahead of them.

"Yes master, she's close" Anakin answered.

Location: Korriban

Ashoka made her way through the hallway's quickly, she stretched out with what little force power had connected to her body to search for any of the sith soldiers that she had no doubt had already discovered that she had escaped.

"We're almost out" she said, rubbing her belly.

Ashoka tried once more to reach out with the force to where her lightsaber was stored, she knew that the sith had kept it here but she had absolutely no idea where they would store it.

"It's got to be here somewhere!" she said frustrated.

Suddenly a green blade ignited a few steps ahead of her, it's glow showing the face of Dokku's assassin, Ventress.

"Missing something?" she asked, a cruel smile on her face.

Ashoka was in trouble, she knew it and Ventress knew it. The dark side of the force that surrounded this place gave her an advantage over usual self and with her force power weakened from all the time in containment she had no chance against a sith of her strength. All she could hope for was an opening so she could get away. She had to summon enough force power to run away. But it would take time.

"Ventress" Ashoka spoke, her voice even.

"You say may name with anger Padawan," ventress spat.

"I think it might be because you have personally enjoyed my capture during these past months." Ashoka answered, her own anger poring over.

The two began to circle each other, like two wolves before a fight. The corridor in which they found themselves was pitch black, no light shone through and the only source came from Ashoka's lightsaber.

"Your outmatched" she observed with a sadistic smile.

"Depends on your definition of outmatched" Ashoka answered, her face calm.

Normally Ashoka would not be afraid to die, a Jedi is not afraid of death and she has certainly come close to death more times while she was a padawan than any of her friends but Ashoka wasn't concerned with her life at this moment, her was concerned with the life of her child. She had often heard from people throughout her journey with her master that a mother would do anything she could to protect her child. She had never fully understood that meaning until this very moment. She would gladly sacrifice her life to safe the life of her child.

"That right Jedi" Ventress said, almost as if she could her Ashoka's mind "If you surrender now, your child will survive but if you stay and fight I will strike you down".

Ashoka stopped and soon after ventress did the same, Ashoka was seconds away from agreeing until ventress smiled again.

"That was what my master wanted me to offer you, but I have something different in mind, I think you refused the most generous offer and attempted to flee, leaving me with no choice but to strike you down…yes I like this idea very much." She said smiling.

And then, before Ashoka could fully comprehend it, Ventress pounced. She came at her with such quickness that Ashoka had no hope of defending herself and it would be useless because in a few seconds she would be dead..Her and her child would be dead. With the last of her strength she transferred her force energy to her child, allowing it to live for as long as it could survive off the force, she knew it was dangerous, a person had to eat and with the mother dead the baby could not survive, but she had seen the force do things that people would never believe. She was willing to take the chance, she knew that Anakin was around here, she had sensed him she only hoped he would get here in enough time.

"Goodbye my child, Goodbye Anakin….I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Passion

Chapter 4

By Chungdoo

**Location: Korriban**

Ashoka could see her green blade coming at her as if the scene was in slow motion. She took a few seconds to reflect on the irony of a Jedi being killed by his/her own lightsaber, the very weapon that had prevented her death in the first place. The very weapon she owns her life to.

Ashoka could see the triumphant smile that lit the eyes of the Sith assassin as the blade approached ever closer to her body. Ashoka fought the urge to smile, anything to wipe off the smug look on her opponents face.

She saw the blade getting ever closer; it would make contact with her skin in…

5……

4……

3……

2……

1……

Ashoka closed her eyes and waited for the blade to make contact. She felt the heat from her weapon's heat against her skin and she focused all her force energy to her child.

And then…

A sound, barley heard through her concentration but a sound nonetheless filled the hallway, quickly followed by another. And then…the heat from my lightsaber was gone. Slowly, Ashoka slowly opened her eyes to see two blue beams of light on either side of her. She risked a look over to her left side but she couldn't see in the dark.

"Jedi" the assassin spat.

Neither figure spoke. The assassin started to back up, knowing she was outnumbered. Using the force she took off, only Ashoka's green lightsaber illuminated the path she took.

"I'll go and follow her, I trust you can take her back to the ship?" a voice asked.

"Of course master" the voice answered. Ashoka's body shook in response. She knew he would come.

And now, he had.

In an instant obi-wan was gone and when his blue blade disappeared around the corner, Anakin deactivated his sword and Ashoka felt her back pressed against his chest, his hands around her chest, guarding her protectively.

"I've missed you Snips," he said, bringing his lips to her ear.

"I've been waiting so long for you to call me that" she whispered, her voice shaky. Her heart beating a hundred miles an hour.

He held her there, for a while. No words were spoken between the two of them.

"Come on" he said finally, "let's get you out of here"

"A…Anakin wait!" she said.

He paused, her back still up against his chest. Slowly Ashoka gulped and took one of his hands from her chest and moved it down her body, until it came to rest on her bulging stomach.

"I'm ….pregnant"

She waited there, could feel Anakin's heart beating faster in his chest and she began to shake. The negative thoughts she had banished away during her time imprisoned began to come back to her. Was this the end? Did he no longer love her?

………

A few more seconds later she began to openly cry, the tears running down her cheek and falling off her chin to hit his hand. Only when the water made contact with his skin did he seem to snap out of it.

Slowly he brought his other hand down to her swollen stomach and circled it, as though searching foreign territory. And then after a few more seconds, his touch seemed more affectionate and he brought his arms to wrap all the way around her stomach and continued to hold her, just a little bit tighter.

"That's great Snips, I'm really happy," he said.

She could feel the smile on his face, his whole body language changed and he seemed to be really happy. Relief flooded though me and my tears turned from one of sadness to one of pure joy.

Anakin slowly turned her around and through the force lay his forehead against her's. Thorough the darkness it seemed like I could see the outline of his eyes, the eyes she fell in love with.

"Don't cry baby, I've been waiting so long to see you smile." He told her, bringing his lips to her cheek and kissed away her tears. Ashoka slowly stopped crying and slowly the tips of her mouth turned upwards in a smile.

"There it is" he smiled back. She silently wondered how She could see his smile through the pit dark hallway.

They stayed there, holding each other for what seemed like forever.

"Let's get you back to the ship and checked out" he told her lovingly, gently stroking her back through her clothes.

"n' kay" she mumbled, closing her eyes, sleep threatening to overtake her now that she felt truly safe again.

Anakin chuckled slightly and after finding that she was already asleep on him, lifted her up and frowned, she was a lot lighter than he expected her to be. Using the force, he accelerated his run and made his way to the ship, padawan safe and in his hand.

Location: Korriban

Ashoka opened her eyes to a blinding light, and in the middle of that stood Anakin, his body positioned to keep watch over her, even though his eyes were closed and he was asleep. Ashoka smiled and used one of her hands to trace patterns across his cheek and down his face. Slowly his hand came up to take hers and brought it to his lips, kissing it.

"I've missed you," he said.

"I've missed you" she responded, smiling while he kissed her hand.

"Are we still on the planet?" She asked.

"Yeah, Obi-wan just contacted me, said that ventress was no where to be found and that he is coming back." He answered.

Ashoka nodded and then after a second it hit her and her eyes widened.

"He doesn't know I'm pregnant!" she said in shock.

Anakin's eyes widened in response and tried to think over how to get through this trip, both still as Jedi.

"We are going to have to tell him." Anakin said, still holding the now shaking Ashoka's hand.

"Yeah" she said, not sure of his reaction.

Ashoka's mind began to drift back to her time imprisoned. When she had finally realized that she was pregnant she had made a promise to herself that she intended to keep. A promise that she had thought about everyday since she was in the prison and a promise that she knew would hurt her master. She didn't want to do it to hurt him on purpose but she felt as a parent she had an obligation to her child. Her child would always come first.

"AH!" Ashoka cried and Anakin jumped.

"What's wrong?" Anakin asked alarmed.

Ashoka used to her remaining hand to feel down her dress, her hand stopped dead in it's tracks when it felt something wet.

"…. My water just broke!"


	5. Chapter 5

Passion

By Chungdoo

Chapter 5

Ashoka's POV

I barley remember the birth of the child. My mind was spinning as I went into labor quickly, the cause I was told later, was premature birth brought about by the force power that I had given the child at the last moment in preparation for my death. And since I barley remembered the birth of my child, there was no was I fully remembered the birth of my second child. Twins, who would have thought? When I first saw them, through my black tunnel eyes I could feel a sort of destiny at that moment, something that I couldn't explain…it was just there and all I could do was follow it. So I named them, right there on the spot, I named them with the first two names that came into my mind.

"Luke" for the boy

"Leia" for the girl

They seemed pretty names. Both babies took on the dominant gene of their father, giving them human appearance. The girl, Leia had brown eyes, a trait that she got from my side of the family. My blue eyes were the first in a generation of brown eyes togruta's. The boy Luke had blue eyes. Luke's hair was blond while Leia's was brown. Already I loved them with all my heart. They were the product of my truest love, my heart and soul. They were the children of my heart.

I remember that Obi-wan came in during the birth. I have to give him credit; he didn't flip out or start accusing Anakin or anything. He just took off his Jedi robe and rolled up his sleeves and helped. I was sure he was going to have words later. But for now it didn't matter. All that mattered was my kids. Once they were delivered into my arms I knew that this is what I always wanted out of life. They were the hope that got me through my imprisonment and torture, and I would do anything to protect them and keep them safe. I fell asleep with them in my arms, calming down after their big entrance, umbilical wounds fresh on each.

When I woke up they were still in my arms, both asleep. Luke had grabbed one of my head-tails and was cuddling with it softly. I smiled. Leia didn't grab on to anything but she still snuggled into me, seeking the warmth of her mother once more.

I could hear the arguing then; slow in volume it was slowly progressing into a shouting match. I slowly got up from the bed with the baby's still close to me and walked into the cockpit, where the noise was coming from.

"Keep it down," I hissed from my position overlooking the two of them as they flew the ship, both backs to me.

I chuckled silently as they both jumped, surprised to see me out of bed so early. "You're going to wake the babies!"

They both seemed to grumble their apologies and went back to flying the ship. I took a seat next to the two of them at one of the terminals, one closer to Obi-wan so the upcoming discussion would not have to be so loud as to wake the babies.

"Ok, let me have it" I told him.

He just kept facing straight ahead; shocked at the way I started this conversation.

"I don't even know where to begin!" he said throwing his hands up in the air in an exasperated display.

"I take it Anakin has filled up in on everything then?" I asked.

"Well from the children it's kind of an easy guess. I mean what were you thinking Ashoka! You're a Jedi, you have training your entire life to be a Jedi and now you going to throw that all away to be a mother." He said.

I thought that was all he was going to add. I thought he was going to wait for my response. But then he said the words that I never wanted to hear.

"You can't keep them"

Silence, Nobody said a word, the only hum was the various sounds of the ship.

"What do you mean I can't keep them?" I asked, my voice a shake.

Obi-wan looked over at me then, I could see the sorrow in his eyes, he hated doing this to me. Obi-wan was like a father to me sometimes. I knew this had to hurt him.

"Ashoka, you can't raise two children and be a Jedi at the same time!" he said sighing.

"Then I will leave the academy," I told him, stubborn.

"That won't work either, this is one reason why Jedi are not allowed to have feelings for each other. While it is known that you are still a Jedi, wither you leave the academy or not you would be a Jedi, you would be hunted with Doku, his assassins and other enemies of the republic. You can't expect to bring children into these conditions. Constantly running from enemy pursuers, you would no longer have a lighsaber to protect you because the council will take it from you if you leave, Anakin will not be able to mask his disappearance for long so he will not be able to help you. You will not have a steady home, a guaranteed meal and clothing. Ashoka you need to do what's best for your children."

'You need to do what's best for your children' she repeated over and over again in her head. The same words to which she had told herself over and over again.

I looked over at Anakin for any ideas, his pointed downwards and his eyes closed, he was breathing heavily and I knew that they had already had this discussion.

I knew that he was right. Obi-wan was always right. I just didn't want to believe it.

And so I cried, I cried for all the now lost memories that I could have created with my beautiful Luke and Leia. Their first words, first walk, teething, everything would now be gone. I would be making the ultimate sacrifice for my children. Pretending that they were not mine, so that they could have a better life.

Ankain and Obi-wan came over and gently put their arms around me as I cried, careful to not disturb the babies.

I cried for a long time. I cried until I had no more tears left and fell asleep in my makeshift bed in the cargo hold. Anakin would take the babies when they need something to eat or needed changing but he always brought them back to me when he was done. Late at night, he would crawl into my bed and together we would cuddle and kiss and spoil our children for all we could. For soon they would no longer be ours. And as far as the council knew, we were not even a couple, in a relationship with two kids. We were just X-padawan and X-master. And that is how they would ever see it.

…………..

Five days later we arrived at couracant, I was still depressed and no longer had anytime left to spend with my children. Obi-wan said that he would take the children to loving homes, and that it was best that we didn't know where they were. I reluctantly agreed and after a hug and kiss with both of my babies, each with a smile and a giggle that panged my heart. I watched Obi-wan carry them away. Promising to be back soon and told us to head back to the temple. He also reminded us of the rule that a Jedi must not fall in love. He said it was useless now though, but he said that he would keep his mouth shut. And told them that if they were going to keep seeing each other, to use discretion and be careful.

"We can't afford to loose you two now," he reminded us.

I wanted to say that the Jedi could make do; I had to, without my children.

I knew eventually I would feel better again, but the slight tear in my heart as I watched my kids disappear forever would never heal. It would stay that way until I met them again. I had a feeling, much like the feeling back on the ship when I named them that I would indeed see my children again but that would only be after a long time of change. I would have to wait with the tear in my heart, until then.

……………

I found myself questioning the meaning of being a Jedi as I walked those steps into the Jedi temple and towards the council chambers where I was summoned.

Was it really worth it? For all that I suffered, I was willing to throw it all away. Is it really that great to be a Jedi?

I could tell Anakin sensed something wrong with me, in a quick gesture he wrapped his arm around me, seeming to other people that he was comforting me, which in reality he was. It was then I remembered how much I loved him. How through sex, a process which brought two people closer to each other than they could every be before, brought about the two miracles of life to which I brought into this world. And every fight I would fight, every battle I would fight, every war I got sucked into, I fought for them, my family, so that they could be safe in this world.

"Welcome back Ashoka Tano"

Authors note:

Hey guys, sorry I have been so slow with the updates, I have a lot of work I have to get done with summer and am trying to fit in time to write here and there. I go on vacation on Friday so maybe I will have time to write then! Here's hopping. For all of you loyal readers I have decided to make the Feelings stories a trilogy, so one more chapter in this book and then on to the next (and probably finally) book called Destiny which will explain A LOT! I also though about a branch off story. I'm not going to tell from which character but it should be REALLY good! As always I hope you all read and review, it means a lot to me when you guys choose to review this story. It keeps me motivated to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

Passion

By Chungdoo

Chapter 6

Ashoka's pov

Contrary to what I believed I did smile again, many times. I was still broken hearted but the thought that my kids would be in a better place with a family that would be able to love them and take care of them was something that kept the sadness at bay. I loved my babies more than anything else In this world and the thought that they were happy, even if it wasn't with me, gave me a comfort that words couldn't describe.

"Snips" Anakin whispered from his position next to me. We had been silent all night.

We were more carful now that I had come back to the Jedi. It had been 6 months since the incident on Korriban and we had only seen each other about 3 or 4 times. It tore me up inside, that I wasn't with him as much as we used to be but a shortened time frame is better than none at all. Each encounter was the same; we would always see each other after a mission, in a hotel, never inside the temple. We would talk but the subject of the children was still touchy for me and I knew that Anakin avoided it so that I wouldn't have to open the wound back up again, however he didn't know that the wound hadn't began to heal, it just became less painful.

"hmm?" I answered from my position cuddled up against his chest.

"Do you….still think about them?" he whispered.

Some people would have thought that he was implying that I simply gave up my children and that I forgot about them completely. But I knew better, he was simply trying to bring up the conversation. I knew that one day we would talk about this….

"Yeah" I answered, nodding my head in his protective embrace.

"…..a lot?" he asked.

Again I nodded and he seemed to relax a little. The fact that I thought about them a lot was an understatement, but I was curious to see if he did. He didn't spend much time with the children, I knew that he wanted to but I think it was hard for him, to become attached to something that he knew he was going to loose soon.

"Do you?" I whispered.

"..Yeah" he answered back his voice still a whisper.

"a lot?" I asked curiously.

After a few seconds more he finally answered "Yeah".

---

"Do you remember when we were together back at the temple?" Anakin finally asked after a few more minutes of silence. Anakin hated the silence, it was always full of sadness and he wanted to change that.

After a few seconds there was no reply and Anakin began to think that she had fallen asleep but then her nod was felt against his bare chest, a sign that she had indeed heard him.

"I can't believe that we didn't get caught" he said, raising his voice a little for effect.

Anakin felt Ashoka's small smile crawl to her lips as she burred herself deeper into his embrace.

"That's because you were so loud" she whispered, suppressing a giggle.

"Me!" Anakin asked, surprised.

"Yes you" Ashoka answered a little louder, poking him in the chest.

"If I remember correctly" he said, flipping them so that he was on top of her. "You would start practically screaming when I did this" he said, bringing his lips down to her lekku and running his tongue lightly around it.

Ashoka's breathing increased rapidly because of his treatment, but she was determined not to let him notice.

"I..I did not" she said, trying to keep her breathing under control.

"You sure?" Anakin asked, not at all convinced by his Padawan's attempt to hide her increased breathing.

Ashoka nodded in responses and moved her heads to keep him from seeing her face.

"What about this?" he asked, moving his mouth down to the tip of her head tail and slowly, he opened his mouth and took the tip in, where he quickly began to suck on it, running his tongue around the tip.

He heard Ashoka choke back a moan; he thought she was cute, trying to beat him by not showing how much she enjoyed the treatment he was giving her.

"still sure?" he asked, taking her tip out of his mouth to try and get a better look at her face.

"mmm hmm" Ashoka said, moving her face whatever way she could to keep it blocked from her master.

"I'm sorry?" he asked teasingly, moving his mouth down to her chest. Slowly he ran the tip of his tongue over her nipple.

He laughed as she attempted to twist her body to try and get away from him but he held her in place despite her half attempts at escape. She continued to struggle for a little while but all of the sudden she stopped squirming and took a deep sigh.

"What are we doing?" she asked, her voice laced with depression.

Anakin stopped what he was doing and moved his head up to hers so he could look at her eye to eye, he leaned a little farther and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you snips" he responded.

She smilied and snuggled her head into his chest in response.

"I love you too anakin." She answered.

Anakin knew that they shouldn't have sex unprotected again, he didn't want to put her through what she had been through with her previous pregnancy. But he did want to express his love to her and it had been so long since they had last consummated their love.

"Don't you want to have sex?" he asked.

He felt her nod through his chest.

"I want to, I want you master. I miss our embrace but…"

"Your scared" he answered her sentence, seeing her pause with sadness in her eyes.

She nodded.

Anakin had prepared for this; he reached over to the desk by the bed and pulled out a box of condoms, a protective measure that he had picked up a long time ago. He had never used one before but figured he could try for her.

"We could always use protection" he stated, showing her the box.

He smiled as Ashoka's face lit up in surprise as she gazed upon the box.

…

The sounds of love making could be heard throughout the room as the two who had seemed to stay at arms distance from each other since giving up the fruits of their labor, now came together in the most beautiful way possible, each exploring the others bodies in an indescribably way. Their touches and kisses could not be put into words and their lovemaking was as different now as their first time and would have purely insulted the act if it were documented. Only Anakin and Ashoka could have this moment and be in each other's arms.

However Anakin and Ashoka failed, in their night of passion and love making, to consider one of the ultimate truths of using protection.

Condoms brake

Authors note:

First off let me say this, in no way does this story make any political statements in the issue of giving up children or using condoms. Second of all I purposely did not write a lemon as a feature of literature…not that I was lazy.

So now Passion is done! The last book of the feelings trilogy will begin as soon as I can start. I would like to thank all those who stayed with this story even through my extended time between updates. I hope you all enjoyed reading this book as much I as did writing it.

Thanks again,

Chungdoo


End file.
